


Eren Racebent

by kusuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Racebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri/pseuds/kusuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren reminds me a bit of Hughey Freeman in the Boondocks, and that got me to thinking of him racebent and the image was too cute not to draw! </p><p>Funny story, my friend and I could not confirm Eren’s eye color. In the anime he has blue-green eyes, but in the manga, sources claim he has eye color ranging from silver to blue to gold. I like gold the best, though he could have easily ended up keeping those pretty blue eyes of his <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren Racebent




End file.
